When the storm feels like it could blow you out (remember you got me)
by TheFabDonna
Summary: "I was so scared, JJ. I couldn't breathe. I never saw him coming…" Alex said. "I know, sweetheart, I know." JJ said, and placed a careful kiss on her lover's lips. "I was terrified when I realized you were in that water. It felt like hours before you came up. After everything that happened last year, and I feel like we finally got some solid ground underneath us" Post-Blood Lines


**A/N: This is set after Blood Lines, but do not follow the canon relationships of JJ or Alex. I haven't talked about their husbands, so you can make up your own canon about what happened to them. But I just had to write this one after that episode, with the "unless that ring is some lesbian thing", and that final JJ/Alex scene, my little shipper heart just decided this was needed.**

JJ was still reeling when she and Alex walked back into their house. She had to be strong for Alex, but everything that had gone through her head when she realized that Alex was in that water. That was something she would be happy to never have to go through again. And if JJ was feeling like this, she could only imagine what was going through her wife's head.

"I know you say that you are okay. But we both know that neither of us is." JJ said, and took Alex's hand and led her over to the couch. They sat down, but continued to face each other.

"I was so scared, JJ. I couldn't breathe. I never saw him coming…" Alex said.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." JJ said, and placed a careful kiss on her lover's lips. "I was terrified when I realized you were in that water. It felt like hours before you came up. After everything that happened last year, and I feel like we finally got some solid ground underneath us."

Images of Alex kidnapped flashed before her eyes, followed closely by those of her own hell that she had survived not long ago.

"They didn't find his body. He is still out there…" Alex said carefully, "What if he comes back? When will the past stop haunting us?"

"I don't know." JJ answered honestly, with her demons having returned to take vengeance as had Alex's not 6 months prior. "But what is important is that we are both still here. We survived."

"I can't bear the idea of losing you." Alex almost whispered, "You are all I have. You and Henry. You put me back together again."

"You did the same for me. You are my wife, Alex. Through everything and with the work we do, we will probably always find ourselves in situations where our lives are threatened. It's just that the last 12 months have been harder than usual."

Alex laughed almost bitterly, "Yeah. We keep ending up in these situations where our lives are threatened. Sometimes I just…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I wish our lives weren't _this._" She sighed, "But on the other side, if our lives wasn't this. I would never have fallen in love with you, and I would never ask you to quit any more than you would ask me. This job, what we do, it's a part of us."

"I love you, you know that right?" JJ said, and leaned over and kissed Alex, "I love every part of you, and our life together. When I thought I had lost you today, even just for a second, I felt my heart stop."

"I know how you feel; I felt it every moment you were missing. Is it really supposed to be like this?"

"I think it's supposed to be exactly like this. They don't write songs about the ones who come easy. And everything that has happened to us since we met, every choice we made, every loss we suffered, every laugh and every kiss, it led us here. Everything bad led to something beautiful. Almost losing you to the Replicator is what made me realize I couldn't live without you."

"And then you asked me to marry you." Alex said, and smiled at the memory.

"And you said yes, and I suddenly all the pain and all the worry didn't matter anymore. Because you became my wife." JJ remembered fondly, "I never gave much faith in the whole concept of destiny, but someone once told me that there would always be light, even in the darkness. And that's what you are to me, Alex. You are the light that light up my darkness."

"I almost died today."

"I know. And I could die tomorrow. " JJ said, "But so could Mrs. Peterson down the hall, she could get run over by a bus or she fall down the stairs…"

"Do you have something against Mrs. Peterson?" Alex joked. "It seems you have put some thought into this killing her scenario."

"My point is, life is uncertain. And maybe our chances of something happening are slightly larger than that of the general population, but if anything _this _life has taught me, it's to cherish the things I have."

Alex leaned in and properly kissed JJ, taking the younger woman by surprised, a welcome one, but still.

"You know, Malachi Lee, asked me if the ring on my finger was some sort of lesbian thing..." JJ said, when they broke apart.

"Really?" Alex asked curiously.

"Apparently we folk up in DC get down to all kids of sinful behavior."

"He should probably not be the one to judge." Alex said, and then smiled in that way that made JJ's insides turn.

"What?" She asked, despite knowing very well what was on her wife's mind.

"I wouldn't mind indulging in some of that sinful behavior right about now." Alex smiled, "We didn't get much time to ourselves during this case."

"You got a point," JJ said, and smiled.

"I really want to be close to you…" Alex said, and took her wife's hand and let her into the bedroom.

Alex starts to kiss JJ, slowly then passionately while JJ removed Alex's shirt. It doesn't take long before women are down to their underwear. Alex breaks from the kiss and takes a look at her wife, "Goddamn, Jennifer, you are so beautiful."

Alex lies down on the bed and JJ climbs over her, hands skimming up Alex's sides. It hadn't been that long since the last time, but after everything that had happened in the last 24 hours the urgency thrums strong through Alex's limbs as she slips out of her underwear.

"Come closer," Alex murmurs, arms reaching out to JJs torso. "I need—" She breathes hard.

JJ complies, shifting closer as she removes her underwear as well. Alex's head turns to catch JJ's lips in a suddenly-desperate kiss. JJ's naked body presses Alex's, and it feels familiar and safe in a way she desperately needs, and probably always would need. Alex dips her tongue into JJ's mouth, tasting her. The grunt JJ lets out from the back of her throat makes Alex squeeze her thighs together, her hands gliding up JJ's sides until she finds the curve of JJ's breasts.

JJ's lips slide down to Alex's neck, her right palm resting on Alex's hipbone. Alex groans, arching up to JJ's touch.

"Jennifer."

JJ stills, lifting her head to look at Alex. "I'm here" she reassures, planting a soft kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth.

"Promise me you'll never leave" Alex reaches up and tucks JJ's hair behind her ear. "I don't think I could bear it."

JJ looks into her wife's eyes, and says. "I promise I'd do everything in my power to stay right here."

Alex smiles faintly, her fingertips brushing JJ's cheek. "I mean it though, after everything this year brought us. The thought of losing you…"

JJ's features turn serious. "We're here. Both of us. Right where we belong.

Alex's fingertips skirt down JJ's back. "I love you."

JJ's nose brushes Alex's. "I love you. Can we have sex now?"

"As many times as you want," Alex answers with a laugh as she pulls JJ closer.

JJ's eyes brighten. "Is that a promise?"

"Always." Alex says before reclaiming JJ's mouth.

JJ shifts, sliding her leg between Alex's thighs, parting them. Alex's head rolls back, her hips bucking up at the friction. JJ laughs, peppering kisses across Alex's face and jaw, down her neckline. She sucks lightly at the skin there, her fingers teasing along Alex's inner thighs.

Alex clutches JJ's hips. "Jen.."

JJ smiles against Alex's neck. "Mm?"

"Please, I—oh, god."

JJ slides her hand higher, brushing against Alex's center. The pad of JJ's thumb swirls Alex's clit. Their lips brush lightly before sliding urgently against each other, JJ's ministrations between Alex's thighs picking up pace. JJ's tongue dips past Alex's parted lips as she slides two fingers in. Alex arches, a pleased groan escaping her throat.

JJ grinds down against Alex's leg as she thrusts faster, her fingers moving in tandem with her mouth to work Alex up. Alex's hands slide helplessly over JJ's skin, touching everywhere she can reach, making sure she is there. That they are both still there. JJ lifts her head, pulling away from the kiss.

"Open your eyes," she whispers. "I want to watch you."

Alex's eyes flutter open, and JJ smiles, dusting kisses along Alex's jaw. JJ adds a third finger, while her thumb continues to work on Alex's clit, and it doesn't take long before Alex is tensing as pleasure courses through her. She cries out, hips grinding as JJ help her ride out her orgasm.

As soon as Alex catches her breath, she flips JJ over and slides down her body, latching her lips onto a nipple and swirling her tongue around it. JJ moans, her hands finding the back of Alex's neck and holding her there. After a few minutes of teasing, JJ's grip loosens, and Alex kisses a path down JJ's breasts, across her abdomen, over her navel, finally settling between her spread thighs.

Alex reaches up to grab hold of JJ's hands before diving down, pressing her tongue flat against JJ's clit. JJ squirms, her hips thrashing from side to side. Alex brings her hands, still wrapped around JJ's, down to hold JJ's hips in place, and she smirks before letting the tip of her tongue skirt teasingly along JJ's entrance.

"Alex," JJ moans, back arching.

Alex thrusts her tongue and JJ's fingers squeeze Alex's as she bucks against Alex's mouth, and Alex tries to keep her grounded as she works JJ's clit with her tongue and teeth. She licks all around JJ before bringing one of her hands down to touch with eager fingers.

Alex lifts herself higher to plant a kiss on JJ's abdomen as she dips the tips of her fingers into JJ.

Alex licks her lips. "Okay?"

JJ nods, her flushed cheeks a blur of pink. Her free hand slips to the top of Alex's head, applying light pressure when Alex sinks into her with two fingers. Alex nips at the skin across JJ's abdomen as she thrusts, slowly at first, faster when JJ wiggles impatiently under Alex's weight.

Slipping under JJ's hand, Alex drags her lips back down and sucks gently at JJ's clit. She feels JJ's thighs tightening, and she moves quicker, twisting her fingers and scraping her teeth gently against sensitive skin. The muscles on JJ's abdomen clench suddenly, and she cries out Alex's name as she rockets over the edge.

Alex keeps her eyes on JJ, watching as she rolls her own hand over her breast, pinching the nipple. Alex moans, feeling a rush of pleasure shoot through her at the sight.

Eventually, JJ's limbs sag, and Alex slows her movements to a stop. Withdrawing her fingers, she climbs back up along the length of JJ's torso, collapsing against JJ's collarbone. She shuts her eyes and breathes in, listening to the thump of JJ's heart in her ribcage.

JJ's hand brushes Alex's cheek, then her lips and chin. "I really love you," JJ hums.

"I really love you too."

JJ stirs, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep as she snuggles closer to Alex. It's early in the morning, and though they'd exhausted themselves overnight, Alex is already wide awake, reliving moments from the previous night.

"What're you thinking about?" JJ asks sleepily, struggling to keep one eye open.

Alex twists their fingers together. "About our life. I know it's been messed up and complicated. But I look at you and I am so grateful every day."

"I feel the same way. We took the long way here, and there are still things that are hard. And there will always be days like today." JJ takes a deep breath. "But I know I want to be with you. Forever."

JJ rolls over, the length of her torso covering Alex's side as she hovers over her. JJ's palms are warm against Alex's cheeks when she leans down to kiss her, once, softly. "As I will be with you." she murmurs against her lips.

"You and Henry," Alex smiles. "It's all I ever wanted from life."

"And we will always be here, okay?" JJ replies with a small smile. "We're a family." Her nose nudges Alex's. "Besides, I'd miss you too much."

Alex rolls JJ over, pinning her to the mattress. "I love you."

JJ beams. "I love you too."

Alex rests her head back down against the pillow, taking in the sight of blond hair and sleepy blue eyes. It's everything she wants, laid out in front of her against the first streaks of the morning sun peeking through the curtains. Their life will always be filled with danger and uncertainty. But if there was one thing in their world that would always be sure it was that Alex loved the younger woman with all of her heart, and there was no doubt in Alex's mind that JJ loved her just the same.


End file.
